Conventional refuelling systems onboard aircrafts comprise fuel flow restrictors that are sized according to a maximum fuel pressure of about 55 psig. This may correspond to a maximal rate of 7 m/s for the refuelling pipework of the aircraft. Since the actual supply pressure is typically significantly less than that maximum, refuelling times are extended as the flow rates are unnecessarily restricted by the fuel flow restrictors.
The document US2008/0173762 A1 discloses an aircraft refuelling system allowing the refuelling rates to be increased, in which fuel flow restrictors are mounted in the refuelling pipework of the aircraft and restrict the flow rate of fuel from the refuelling pipework into the fuel tanks. Fuel valves are also provided to allow each tank to be disconnected from the refuelling pipework. A general regulation is performed by a fuel pressure regulator on board the aircraft so as to define the maximum pressure in the refuelling pipework.
However, a refuelling system having such a type of general regulation is not adapted when there is a need to more refuelling a specific fuel tank. The onboard fuel circuit of an aircraft thus cannot be always optimized according to the concrete needs.
Therefore, a need exists to improve the way of refuelling the respective fuel tanks of an aircraft.